


Aphrodites Kinder (Working Title)

by kessM



Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gegenwart, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, Silver Millennium Era
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Aphrodites Kinder, stellen einen sehr kleinen Teil der Menschheit dar, der die direkte Schirmherrschaft Aphdodites genießt.Eines dieser Kinder stolpert durch einen unheimlichen Bogen im Britischen Ministerium der Magie in das Abenteuer seines Lebens - und dadurch wird der Lauf der Geschichte geändert...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Chiba Mamoru, Harry Potter/Prinz Endymion
Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047442
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolog I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Alles was Ihr erkennt, ist nicht meins, sondern Naoki Takeuchis oder J.K. Rowlings. Und Geld verdiene ich mit meinem Geschreibsel auch nicht.

Fassungslos starrte die zierliche schwarzhaarige Figur auf das aufgeschlagene Buch.  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!  
Auf der einen Seite erklärte es… seine Freakiness…  
Auf der anderen Seite, wenn das rauskäme… bei Merlin… hoffentlich würde niemand jemals hinter dieses Geheimnis kommen…  
Verlegen sandte die zierliche Figur ein gewispertes „Entschuldigung“ zu seiner Patronin.  
Einer Patronin, die er eben erst entdeckt hat.  
Er hoffte, dass sie ihm seine Unwissenheit nicht zum Vorwurf machen würde.   
Dass sie ihm verzeihen würde, dass er die große Ehre, die sie ihm hat angedeihen lassen, vor dem Rest der Welt verheimlichen würde.  
Kurz nach seiner Entschuldigung war ihm, als würde ihm jemand auf die Stirn küssen.   
Und auf dem Buch vor ihm materialisierte sich eine kleine rosarote Perle. Kleiner als der Fingernagel seines kleinen Fingers.  
Mit einem erleichterten „Danke“ nahm er die Perle behutsam in die Hand.


	2. Prolog II

Prolog II

Sehnsüchtig starte er zu dem unscheinbaren Haus in einer Reihe unscheinbarer Häuser. Versuchte einen Blick auf den jungen Mann zu erhaschen, der dort lebte.   
Er hatte Glück.  
Der dicke Mann scheuchte den schwarzhaarigen Teenager mit einer herrischen Geste in den Vorgarten.   
Er musste an sich halten, damit er nicht dazwischen ging.   
Aber es war noch nicht an der Zeit.   
Er durfte sich dem Jüngeren noch nicht zeigen.   
Er musste warten, bis auch der Jüngere die Vergangenheit erlebt hatte, an die er sich erinnerte.  
Erst dann konnte er sich dem Teenager im Vorgarten dieses unscheinbaren Hauses wieder nähren. Ihm Nahe kommen. Ihr gemeinsames Leben wieder aufnehmen.   
Aber er musste sich noch eine Weile gedulden…  
Seufzend startete er seine Maschine.   
Rauschte mit Vollgas aus dieser unscheinbaren Nachbarschaft.   
Nicht wissend, dass strahlend grüne Augen seiner „Flucht“ folgten und sich der Besitzer wünschte hinter dem Unbekannten auf der Sportmaschine aus dieser Hölle zu entfliehen.


	3. Prolog III

Prolog III

Mit einem herzzerreißenden „Nein!“ riss er sich von dem Werwolf los.  
Hetzte zu dem Portal, in der Hoffnung seinen Patenonkel doch noch zu erreichen.   
Dabei ignorierte er, dass der Mann bereits hinter den zerfetzten grauen Stoffbahnen verschwunden war. Er konnte nicht noch einen geliebten Menschen verlieren.   
Er konnte einfach nicht.   
Geschickt wich er allen Händen aus, die ihn davon abhalten wollten, Sirius zu folgen.   
Mit Schwung sprang er durch den grauen Stoff…  
… und sah nichts… 

Schlaf breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.   
Machte seine Glieder schwerer.   
Seine Lider sanken nach unten.   
Noch bevor er in den schwarzen Abgrund der Bewusstlosigkeit sank, spürte er einen mütterlich warmen Kuss auf seiner Stirn.   
… er war in Sicherheit… er konnte sich fallen lassen…


	4. Prolog IV

Über dem jungen Mann öffnete sich ein… Portal?  
Aus dem… jemand?... herausfiel?  
Direkt auf den Schoß des Mannes?  
Jemand, der in reichverzierten Roben gekleidet war…  
Der sich ohne zu zögern in den Armen des Mannes vergrub…  
Das Gesicht in der Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schulter versteckte…   
Und herzzerreißend schluchzte…   
„Es tut mir so leid… bitte verzeih mir… es tut mir so leid…“


	5. Kapitel 1

Wehmütig schaute sie auf ihr Sorgenkind.   
Sie hatte es ihm nie übelgenommen, dass er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, der Welt zu verheimlichen, dass er zu ihren Auserwählten gehörte.   
Sie wusste, dass er es zu seinem eigenen Schutz tat.   
Denn die Welt der er angehörte, war ihm nicht wirklich gnädig.  
In dem einen Moment lobten sie ihn in den Himmel, im Nächsten zerrissen sie ihn in der Luft.  
Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn er verkündet hätte, dass er Aphrodites Kindern angehörte.   
Kräftige Arme legten sich im ihre Hüften.   
Mit einem Seufzer nahm sie die Stärke, die ihr ihr Ehemann zur Verfügung stellte, an.   
„Es wird Zeit.“, erinnerte Hephaistos seine Gemahlin. „Du weißt, wo seine Reise hinführt.“  
Natürlich wusste sie es.   
Sie hatte die Vergangenheit schließlich bereits gelebt und wusste was auf ihn zukam.   
Ihr armes, armes Kind.   
Vom Regen in die Traufe.   
Aber sie wusste auch, dass ihr Sorgenkind großes Glück in der Vergangenheit finden wird…  
Erneut beugte sie sich über den bewusstlosen Körper.   
Ein Geschenk würde sie ihm noch mit auf den Weg geben.   
Mit einem weiteren Kuss auf die Stirn entfernte sie den Schaden, den das harte Leben bisher seinem Körper zugefügt hatte.   
Entfernte die Spuren des Hungers und der Misshandlung.   
Der Folter und des Kampfes.  
Dann gab sie dem Körper einen Schubs und verlor ihn aus den Augen…

Harry kam zu sich, als er mit einem Ruck auf etwas… jemanden landete, wie ihm das überraschte „Uff!“ verriet.  
Verwirrt schaute er auf und blickte in die blauesten Augen, in die er je geschaut hatte. Auf wem auch immer er gelandet war, verfügte über die klarsten kobaltblauen Augen die er jemals gesehen hatte.  
„Wie mir scheint, wurde uns unverhofft ein Gast zum Frühstück geschickt.“, unterbrach eine tiefe Stimme amüsiert.  
Erschrocken wandte sich der der Schwarzhaarige um.  
Und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er sich in einem reichgeschmückten Raum befand.   
In dem ein großer reichgedeckter Tisch stand, an dem drei – nein, vier Menschen saßen.   
Ein älterer Herr und eine ältere Dame mit bunten, reichgeschmückten Gewändern.   
Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich bei den beiden um Ehepartner handelte.  
Dann noch ein uralter Mann.   
Durch das schlohweiße lange Haar und den noch längeren Bart, konnte Harry unmöglich das Alter schätzen.   
Und dann natürlich noch der junge Mann, auf dem er gelandet war.   
Und dem er immer noch auf dem Schoß saß, wie er gerade bemerkte.   
Verlegen sprang er auf.   
Zumindest wollte er.   
Er hatte vergessen, dass sie am Tisch saßen und damit die Tischplatte ziemlich dicht stand.   
Lediglich die schnelle Reaktion seines „Stuhls“ war es zu verdanken, dass er nicht auf dem Boden landete.   
„Vorsicht.“, grinste ihn der junge Mann an.   
Harry spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.   
Peinlich berührt, vergrub er sein Gesicht in der Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schulter und murmelte ein leises „‘tschuldigung…“ in die warme Haut.   
Die Arme um seinen Hüften verstärkten kurz ihren Druck, ehe er ein belustigtes: „Schon gut.“ zu hören bekam.  
Nachdem er das gutmütige Amüsement gehört hatte, traute er sich auch wieder aus seinem Versteck hervor. Und fing vorsichtig an sich von dem jungen Mann zu trennen.   
Mit der Hilfe seiner „Sitzgelegenheit“ schaffte er es, sich ohne weitere Zwischenfälle in den Stuhl neben dem jungen Mann zu setzen.  
Erneut schaute er sich um.   
Erkannte in den Gesichtern am Tisch freundliche Neugierde.   
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und sprach das offensichtliche Problem als erstes an:  
„Verzeihen Sie bitte, dass ich so… hereingeplatzt… bin, aber wissen Sie zufällig, wie ich hierhergekommen bin? Und wo ist hier?“  
An dem Raum und auch der Kleidung, die die Menschen trugen, konnte er erkennen, dass es sich bei den Menschen um höher gestellten Persönlichkeiten handelte.   
Allerdings hatte er diese Menschen noch nie gesehen.   
Harry bemerkte die schnellen Blicke und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, die die Leute am Tisch austauschten.   
Dann war es der alte Mann, der aufstand, an ihn herantrat und eine Hand auf seinem Kopf ablegte. Der Schwarzhaarige spürte, wie sich eine warme freundliche Energie um ihn legte.   
Kurze Zeit später löste sich der Ältere von ihm und mit dem Verlust des Kontaktes zog sich auch die angenehme Energie zurück.   
Fragend schaute Harry zu dem Magier vor ihm.   
Jener lächelte freundlich zurück und holte unter der einfachen Tunika, in der er gekleidet war, das geflochtene Lederband hervor, in das er die Perle Aphrodites eingearbeitet hatte.  
Panik breitete sich in ihm aus, als die Perle das erste Mal seit er sie erhalten hatte, in Gegenwart anderer gezeigt wurde.  
„Wie mir scheint, hat Aphrodite eines ihrer Kinder zu uns geschickt.“, lächelte ihn der Ältere beruhigend zu. Auch von der Perle ging ein beruhigender Energieschub aus.  
Erst damit schaffte Harry es der Panik Herr zu werden und sich wieder auf das Geschehen im Raum zu konzentrieren.   
Es hatte sich nichts an der freundlichen Atmosphäre geändert.  
Doch konnte er inzwischen auch leichte Besorgnis ob seiner Angst ausmachen.   
Wieder war es die Frau, die ihm lächelnd sagte:  
„Habt keine Angst, LiebesKind.“, sprach sie ihn mit dem Titel aller Hermaphroditen an. „Keiner hier wird es wagen Euch zu nahe zu kommen – das verspreche ich Euch.“  
Vorsichtig erwiderte er das Lächeln.   
Er konnte nicht genau sagen, warum, aber er vertraute den Menschen in dem Raum bedingungslos. Eine Eingebung seiner Göttin?  
„Außerdem befindet er sich außerhalb seiner Zeit.“, fuhr der alte Mann fort.   
Das schaffte es, dass sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf ihn richtete.   
Der junge Mann neben Harry war der Aussprach, was ihnen allen auf der Zunge lag:   
„Was meint Ihr ErzMagier?“  
Grinsend gab der Angesprochene zurück:  
„Genauso wie ich es gesagt habe: unser Reisender hat nicht nur Raum überwunden, um uns hier zu erreichen, sondern auch Zeit. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob er vorwärts oder rückwärts gereist ist, doch ich weiß, dass er sich im Moment genau da befindet, WANN er sein muss.“, beendetet der ErzMagier seine Ausführung Schulterzuckend.  
„Oh,“, fügte er noch grinsend an. „Und er trägt Hekates Segen.“   
Damit hatte er geschafft, dass sich zunächst nachdenkliches Schweigen ausbreitete.   
Ein Kind Aphrodites, welches zudem von Hekate gesegnet war?  
Ungewöhnlich, aber nicht unerhört.   
Der ErzMagier nahm Platz, während er behutsam seine nächste Frage stellte:  
„LiebesKind, könnt Ihr uns sagen, wo und wann Eure Reise gestartet ist?“  
Stirnrunzelnd versuchte Harry die Frage zu beantworten.   
Doch erst jetzt, wo er nach Details gefragt wurde, fiel ihm auf, dass er sich nicht an eben diese erinnern konnte. Zumindest hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich ein milchiger Schleier über alle wichtigen Punkte seines Lebens gelegte hatte. Oh, die allgemeinen Punkte wusste er noch, wie zum Beispiel, dass er Harry hieß und in vier Wochen 16 wurde.   
„Ich weiß nicht genau…“, fing er an stockend zu erklären. „Ich glaube, ich bin rückwärts gereist? … Bitte entschuldigen Sie, aber ich… ich kann mich nicht genau erinnern…“  
Die Hand, welche auf seiner Schulter abgelegt wurde, brachte ihn dazu, sich zu dem jungen Mann neben ihm zu wenden:  
„Scht…“, wurde er beruhigt. „Wenn Eure Herrin Euch hierhergeschickt hat, dann hatte sie einen guten Grund. Und wenn sie dafür gesorgt hat, dass Ihr Euch nicht an alles erinnert, dann hat sie sich ebenfalls etwas dabei gedacht. Eure Göttin kümmert sich gut um ihre Auserwählten.“  
Hilflos lächelte er zurück:  
„Ich weiß, danke. Das ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass ich mich im Moment nicht wirklich wohl fühle.“  
Die Hand drückte seine Schulter nochmal kurz, dann zog sie sich wieder zurück.   
Ein Räuspern brachte alle dazu, sich dem anderen Mann am Tisch zuzuwenden.   
„Es liegt mir fern mich gegen den Willen einer Göttin zu stellen, deswegen:  
Herzlich Willkommen in Atlean, der Hauptstadt Atlantis‘.“, zwinkerte er Harry verschmitzt zu.  
Harry hingegen wurde mit dem Satz in eine kleine Krise gestürzt.   
Atlantis?  
Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass zu seiner Zeit kein Atlantis mehr existierte…  
Sein Gastgeber schien seinen kleinen Aussetzer nicht bemerkt zu haben, fuhr er doch mit der Vorstellung der Anwesenden fort:  
„Zu meiner Linken sitzt meine Gemahlin Gaelia.“   
Die blauhaarige Schönheit nickte ihm lächelnd zu.  
Automatisch nickte er lächelnd zurück.  
„Meinereiner hört auf Terean und der junge Mann zu Eurer Rechten ist unser Sohn Endymion. Und der Graubart ist der derzeitige ErzMagier Nolan.“  
Erneut erwiderte er das freundliche Nicken der Vorgestellten automatisch.   
„Da Eure Herrin Euch zu uns geschickt hat, werde ich Euch zu einem Mündel des Hauses Atlean erklären. Damit könnt Ihr Euch so viel Zeit nehmen, wie Ihr benötigt, um Eure Gedanken zu sortieren und damit anfreunden, dass Ihr Euch in einer anderen Zeit befindet.“  
Überwältigt ob dieser Gastfreundschaft nahm Harry das Angebot stumm nickend an.   
Dann jedoch fand er seine Stimme wieder:  
„W-was genau wird von mir als Mündel Eures Hauses verlangt?“  
Ihm war schließlich aufgefallen, dass es sich bei den Leuten an diesem Tisch nicht um „normale“ Bürger handelte.   
Gaelia war es, die ihm antwortete:  
„Ihr werdet unser Haus nach besten Wissen nach draußen präsentieren. Ihr werdet bei offiziellen Funktionen neben uns stehen. Und wenn Ihr soweit seid, werdet Ihr uns helfen, unserem Land und unserem Volk zu dienen.“  
Harry wagte es kaum nachzufragen:  
„O-offizielle Funktionen? L-land? Volk?“  
Seine Unsicherheit musste ihm deutlich anzusehen sein.   
Denn Terean erklärte sanft:  
„Willkommen im Königshaus!“  
„Oh…“  
Er war einem Königssohn auf den Schoß gefallen?  
Er wurde Mündel einer Königsfamilie?  
Er befand sich in Atlantis?  
Es wusste jemand anderes, dass er zu Aphrodites Auserwählten gehörte?  
„Oh…“, entfleuchte es ihm erneut.  
Die Königin stand auf und hockte sich neben seinen Stuhl.  
Legte behutsam Zeige- und Mittelfinger unter sein Kinn, damit er sie anschaute:  
„Husch… bitte sorgt Euch nicht... Selbstverständlich werden wir Euch das Rüstzeug mitgeben, welches Ihr benötigen werdet um die Aufgaben zu bewältigen. Wir werden Euch also nicht allein lassen…“  
Mit einem verunglückten Lächeln bedankte er sich.   
Dann holte er tief Luft und stellte sich vor:  
„Freut mich Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Eure Majestäten und ErzMagier.  
Ich heiße Harry Potter und komme wie es scheint aus der Zukunft. Leider derzeit unter Teilamnesie und habe bereits fünf Jahre auf einer Schule für Magiebegabte hinter mir.“


	6. Kapitel 2

Er befand sich inzwischen mehr als drei Monate in der Vergangenheit. 

Nachdem ihn Gaelia zu seinen Gemächern im Familienflügel geführt hatte, überließen sie ihn zunächst seinen Gedanken.  
Gegen Mittag wurde er von Prinz Endymion abgeholt, der ihm auf den Weg zum Speisesaal die private Bibliothek gezeigt hatte, die er selbstverständlich nutzen konnte.

Die Familie überließ ihn die ersten vier Tage größtenteils sich selbst.  
Lediglich zu den Mahlzeiten holten sie ihn dazu.  
Er selbst verkroch sich in der Zeit hauptsächlich in der Bibliothek und las alles, was ihm in die Finger kam. Hin und wieder setzte er sich auch in einen der Erker um seinen Blick über die Hauptstadt schweifen zu lassen. Die warme Sonne in sein Gesicht scheinen zu lassen.  
Am fünften Tag begann nach dem Frühstück sein Unterricht.  
Er hatte Tutoren, die ihm Etikette, Geschichte des Landes, der Welt und – er wollte es kaum glauben – aber auch des Sonnensystems, Häuserlehre, reiten, kämpfen und noch vieles mehr beibrachten. Er lernte die männliche Seite von allem und auch die weibliche Seite kennen. Und die Gepflogenheiten, die speziell für ihn galten.  
Durch diese ganze Arbeit bekam er wenigstens nichts von dem Trubel mit, der ausbrach, als Terean verkündete, dass die Königsfamilie ein Mündel aufgenommen hatte. Und das es sich bei dem Mündel um einen von Aphrodites Auserwählten handelte.  
Sie sagten nichts davon, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Zeitreisenden handelte.  
Diese Tatsache blieb in dem kleinen Kreis, der ihn bei seiner Ankunft begrüßt hatte.  
Harry war zudem dankbar, dass Aphrodite, als sie ihn hierher geschickt hatte, auch dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er die geläufigen Sprachen und Dialekte verstehen, lesen und schreiben konnte. Eine Sorge weniger.  
Desweiteren amüsierte er sich köstlich über die Frustration der Hofschneider.  
Nachdem klar war, dass er zur Familie gehörte und auch bleiben würde, wollten sie sich voller Eifer auf ihn stürzen, um ihn dem Hofe gemäß einzukleiden.  
Dumm nur, dass ihnen seine Patronin zuvorgekommen war.  
Nach seiner ersten Nacht hier, hatte er nämlich den Kleiderschrank geöffnet und war fast hinten übergekippt aufgrund der Fülle und Vielfalt, die ihm entgegenschlug.  
Egal welcher Anlass und egal wie er sich gerade fühlte, er fand immer die passende Kleidung. Und jedes Stück war offensichtlich mit wenigstens einer der rosaroten perfekt runden Perlen geschmückt, die ihn als eines von Aphrodites Kindern auszeichnete.  
Und auch wenn er von dem anfänglichen Trubel nichts mitbekommen hatte, bemerkte er in den vergangenen Wochen verstärkt die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm der Großteil des Hofes zukommen ließ.  
Ein Teil davon kalkulierte, wie seine Anwesenheit das politische Klima beeinflussen würde und wie sie daraus ihren Vorteil ziehen konnte.  
Der andere Teil hingegen versuchte ihm näher zu kommen und ihn dazu zu bringen einen der ihren zu seinem Gefährten auszusuchen.  
Schließlich war es eine enorme Ehre, wenn eines von Aphrodites Kindern einen auserwählte. Dazu noch seine Verbindung zum Königshaus – und der Gefährte hätte es geschafft.  
Doch je länger Harry in der Vergangenheit verweilte, umso klarer wurde ihm, wieso seine Göttin ihn ausgerechnet an diesen Ort und diesen Zeitpunkt geschickt hatte. Je mehr Zeit er mit Endymion verbrachte, umso sicherer war er sich, dass es sich bei dem Prinzen um seinen Gefährten handelte.  
Aber er wollte nichts überstürzen.  
Er wollte es langsam angehen.  
Im Moment hatte er einfach zu viel zu tun.  
Dazu kam die nächtliche Aufarbeitung seiner eigenen Vergangenheit.  
Je mehr er träumte, umso mehr verstand er, warum Aphrodite große Teile seiner Erinnerungen getrübt hatte.  
Aber mit Morpheus‘ und Psyches‘ Hilfe, die ihn in seinen Träumen besuchten, arbeitete er nach und nach alles auf. 

Seufzend stand er auf.  
Der Schwarzhaarige hatte Endymion gebeten sich mit ihm im Garten zu treffen.  
Es wurde Zeit, dass er den Prinzen über seinen Verdacht informierte.  
Lächelnd schritt er zu seinem Schrank.  
Ihm war nach etwas… anderes… etwas, was er sich bisher nicht gewagt hatte.  
Ein kleines Stoßgebet an seine Göttin, in dem er um Mut bat.  
Dann machte er sich daran, sich für das Treffen herzurichten.

Mit geschlossenen Augen saß Endymion auf der Steinbank.  
Hatte sein Gesicht der Sonne, welche hin und wieder durch das Dickicht der langen Weidenzweige den Weg in den geschützten Bereich fand, zugewandt.  
Entspannt lehnte er sich gegen die Weide, welche direkt hinter der Bank stand.  
Die Bank selbst, verschwand hinter dem dichten Umhang, den die Zweige der Weide bildeten.  
Das Knacken eines Zweiges ließ ihn die Augen öffnen und ihm stockte der Atem.  
Natürlich erkannte er Harry.  
Aber der junge Mann… nein, die junge Frau hatte er noch nie in dieser Aufmachung gesehen:  
Ein langes fließendes smaragdgrünes Gewand schmiegte sich um den zierlichen Körper.  
Dunkelblaue Akzente unterstrichen die zarte Figur und hoben das kräftige Grün des glänzenden Stoffes und somit auch ihrer mit Kohle nachgezeichneten Augen hervor.  
Die langen schwarzen Haare hatte sie in einem komplizierten Geflecht und losen Strähnen auf dem Kopf aufgetürmt. Die obligatorischen rosa Perlen geschickt eingearbeitet.  
„Wunderschön…“, entwich es dem sonst so stoischen Prinzen.  
Mit leicht geröteten Wangen nahm Harry neben dem jungen Mann Platz:  
„Danke.“, gab sie schüchtern zurück.  
Wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, war sie schon etwas nervös gewesen, als sie das Kleid angezogen und angefangen hatte, die weibliche Seite ihres Geschlechts hervorzuheben.  
Schließlich hatte sie 16 Jahre komplett als Junge und dann als junger Mann gelebt, da niemand ihr Geheimnis gekannt hatte.  
Sie spürte den bewundernden Blick des Mannes ihren Körper rauf und runter gleiten. Und sie war froh, dass sie es sich endlich gewagt hatte, auch diesen Aspekt ihrer Natur nicht nur zu akzeptieren, sondern diese Akzeptanz auch nach außen zu zeigen.  
Jetzt, wo sie den ersten Schritt getan hatte, würde sie in Zukunft mit Sicherheit noch eine Menge Spaß damit haben, mit jedem Aspekt ihrer Natur… zu spielen… und damit ihren Gefährten… zu necken.  
„Hey,“, strich er ihr eine der losen Strähnen hinters Ohr. „Verrätst du mir, warum du mich hierher bestellt hast?“  
Sie konnte das Lächeln in der warmen Stimme erkennen und das verlieh ihr den nötigen Mut den Kopf zu heben und das Lächeln mit einem der ihren zu erwidern:  
„Naja, wie du weißt, überlegen wir schon seit meiner Ankunft, warum ich ausgerechnet hierher geschickt wurde.“  
Endymion nickte.  
Diese Überlegungen kamen immer mal wieder auf, wenn die Familie Abends nach einem geschäftigen Tag zusammen im Kaminzimmer saß.  
Schien, als hätte Harry endlich eine Ahnung zu haben.  
Und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, dann er auch.  
Mal sehen, ob diese Ahnung bestätigen wurde.  
Die junge Hermaphrodit holte tief Luft, dann entwich ihr:  
„Ich glaube, dass es sich bei dir um meinen Gefährten handelt. Ich meine… du bist die Person zu der es mich immer mehr hinzieht…“, verlegen blickte sie nach unten.  
Nicht dass Endymion glaubte, dass sie ihre Station dazu ausnutzte, sich dem Thronfolger anzunähern.  
Seine Ahnung hatte sich also bestätigt.  
Denn auch er fühlte sich immer mehr zu der jungen Dame hingezogen.  
Und er war total verzaubert von der weiblichen Seite, die Harry endlich nach draußen dringen ließ.  
Nicht dass er von der männlichen Seite nicht schon komplett eingewickelt war.  
Allerdings hatten er und seine Eltern geahnt, dass die Hermaphrodit kein einfaches Leben gehabt haben musste. Deswegen haben sie sie auch nie bedrängt. Sie würden warten, bis Harry zu ihnen kam.  
Statt der Schönheit eine verbale Antwort zu geben, drehte er ihr Gesicht zu ihm und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die wohlgeformten Wangen:  
„Ich glaube dir. Denn mir geht es genauso wie dir.“  
„Oh… das ist gut.“, lächelte Harry mit leicht rot angehauchten Wangen. „W-wäre es in Ordnung, wenn wir es langsam angehen lassen? Uns langsam richtig kennenlernen? Bevor wir… ich meine, bevor wir die Bindung eingehen?“  
„Natürlich.“, legte Endymion einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern. Unterstrich diese Überzeugung mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Schläfe. Dann führte er den schwarzen Schopf zu seiner Schulter. Genoss den Frieden des warmen Sommertages.  
„Ich denke, es ist nur fair, dass ich dir von meinem Leben erzähle…“  
Damit fing einer der emotionalsten Nachmittage in Endymions Leben an.  
Falls er jemals in der Lage sein sollte, den Menschen in Harrys Umgebung in den Hintern zu treten, dann würde er das tun.  
Er bemerkte, dass Harry keine Jahreszahlen erwähnte.  
Auch die Orte hielt er so allgemein wie möglich.  
Also alles, was in irgendeiner Form auf einen zeitlichen oder geographischen Rahmen schließen ließ…

Mit einem Schluchzen beendete Harry die Geschichte.  
Sie mochte zwar des Nachts alles auf- und verarbeiten.  
Doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie ihren Patenonkel an Hades verloren hatte. Sie betete, dass der alte Hund wenigstens im Tode den Frieden gefunden hatte, der ihm im Leben verwehrt geblieben war.  
Endymion hingegen verstärkte die Umarmung um die Sechszehnjährige.  
Bei den Göttern, die Geschichte, die er eben gehört hatte… er hoffte, dass er irgendwann mal die Chance bekommen würde, den Menschen in Harrys Umgebung seine Meinung zu sagen. Er wusste zwar noch nicht wie das möglich sein sollte, aber er hoffte auf die Chance.  
„‘tschuldige…“, hörte er von der verlegenen Schönheit in seinen Armen.  
Er löste sich ein wenig von ihr, damit er ihr ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Behutsam strich er ihr über die tränennassen Wangen und gab ihr dann einen sanften Kuss auf die verblasste blitzförmige Narbe. Für ihn ein Symbol von Harrys Stärke. Daher konnte er nachvollziehen, warum Aphrodite diese Narbe nicht ganz geheilt hatte.  
Es war ein kleines schiefes Lächeln, welches ihm entgegenblitzte, als er sich von ihr löste:  
„Ich muss aussehen wie eine Vogelscheuche. Ich meine, die Schminke muss verlaufen sein, die Haare ein Desaster. Bitte hab Geduld mit mir, während ich erst jetzt lerne, was andere LiebesKinder von Kindesbeinen an lernen.“  
„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen.“, beruhigte der Prinz die junge Frau. „Ich fühle mich mit Sicherheit nicht zu dir hingezogen, weil du weißt, wie man sein Make-up wasserfest macht.“, grinste er verschmitzt. „Alles was ich möchte, ist, dass du dich wohl fühlst. Und zwar unabhängig davon, ob du es schaffst deine Haare nach der neusten Mode zu frisieren.“  
Mit dieser Aussage schaffte er es, dass Harry verlegen nach unten schaute.  
Das dankbare „Danke.“ hörte er kaum.  
Allerdings schien das Gesagte etwas in Harry wachgerüttelt zu haben. Griff sie doch zu dem kleinen Samtbeutel, der an dem schmalen Gürtel hing.  
Verschüchtert holte sie eine der rosaroten Perlen heraus, welche an einer Anstecknadel befestigt war.  
Endymion wusste, dass die Kinder Aphrodites diese Nadeln ihren Gefährten gaben, sobald sie meinten jene gefunden zu haben. Erst nachdem der Erwählte sich an der Nadel gestochen hatte und die Perle eine dunkelrote Farbe angenommen hatte, würde sich dem Paar enthüllen, ob sie mit ihren Gefühlen richtig lagen.  
Aber in der Regel führte Aphrodite ihre Kinder nicht in die Irre.  
Es kam also so gut wie gar nicht vor, dass die Perle an den oder die Falsche überreicht wurde.  
...

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen...  
Der grobe Verlauf der Geschichte steht - aber er weigert sich schon ewig auf Papier gebracht zu werden...

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
